Yama-Nami-Zuka Formation
by PowerFan132
Summary: When Naruto returns to The Hidden Leaf Village after his training, it is nice to see the place he calls home. Any Difference? Well, Apparently his Dad was part of a Formation as well, and now, he finds himself drawn into its second generation, how will they fare? Well, you'll have to read to find out.
1. The Formation Reborn

**Well, the next chapter of all my stories are taking longer than expected, but that's not to worrisome, my mind has just been...let's just say else where, so, to get it back on track I decided to write this, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Plus This is in an AU, all important plot of part 1 remain the same, but this is on its own storyline, minus the way, that will still happen.**

* * *

The forest was quiet, a peaceful wind flowing through the air like water in a stream, birds could be heard chirping in the distance, the leaves of the trees swaying with the breeze, all this was interrupted by the group of seven ninja currently jumping through the trees. "Naruto?!" a certain pinkette called out in all directions, they had been out here for days searching for the missing blonde jinchiriki. "Hinata have you picked any chakra signatures up with your byakugan?" The same pinkette called behind her. "No, it's like he hasn't even been here!." Hinata called, shifting her feet to perch and jump on the branch in front of her. "Don't worry Sakura, we'll find him, wait, Ino! try locating him with the jutsu you've been working on!" A certain brunette jumping alongside his dog called. Ino nodded, coming to a halt. "Mind Locator Jutsu!" Ino murmured as she weaved the signs required. _'Please Naruto, please be alright.'_ Sakura thought as she quickened her pace.

"We'll find him, I don't doubt we will." a black haired ninja called as he sat next to Ino holding her up. _'I'm not worried we'll not find him, i'm worried we'll be too late.'_ Sakura thought as she came to a halt, looking up at the sky to reflect on the events leading up to the search.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

"Thanks for having ramen with me Sakura." Naruto said as they two members of Team Seven walked down the busy marketplace street, Sakura was met with waves and kind greetings, Naruto however was met with stares of rage and disgust, Sakura glanced towards Naruto to see his smile slowly starting to fade. _'Naruto...'_ She thought, a look of concern beginning to show on her features. "You're welcome Naruto, it was nice to catch up, I mean, you've been training with Master Jiraiya for three years, to be honest the village was starting to feel wrong without you around." Sakura said, covering up her concern by closing her eyes and giving the blonde a small smile. "Have you even told Kiba and the others that you're back yet?" She found herself asking, slightly wincing at her own question, you see, before Naruto left for training, he had gotten into a huge fight with both Team Ten and Team Eight, granted they all made up afterwards, there was still tension between the seven of them. Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks, Sakura turned and stared at the boy with curiosity. "Naruto..." She trailed off looking in the same direction as him, hands rushing to her face, shock evident on her features.

 _Go die in a hole you Nine-Tailed murderous bastard!_ Was gratified on the side of Naruto's apartment, Sakura was the first to break out of her shock as she heard Ino calling her name. "What is it?" She asked Ino as Ino came to a stop next to her and Naruto. "Lady Tsunade wants to see you." Ino said as she looked behind Sakura. "Oh, hey Naruto." She said before her eyes widened. "NARUTO?!" Ino screamed as she went past Sakura and gave Naruto a giant hug. "How've you been-" Ino trailed off as she noticed how dull his eyes now looked. "Naruto?" She asked, as Sakura placed her hand on Ino's shoulder. "Look at his apartment." She said, Ino looked in the direction and gasped. "I'll be right back." She excused herself and went off looking for something, or some people. ""Naruto, c'mon we'll find you somewhere else to stay for now." Sakura said as she grabbed a hold of Naruto's wrist. "Yeah sure." was all he said as they began walking.

* * *

 _Ino's P.o.V Third Person_

* * *

"Where are those two?" Ino asked herself as she ran through the streets of the Leaf Village, ever since she saw the... thing written on Naruto's own home she had been feeling a small fit of anger, she finally stopped her murmuring when Kiba and Shikamaru came into her sight, she rushed over to the two. "Kiba! Shikamaru!" She called as she ran over. The two in question looked over and startled as they saw her barreling towards them, they stepped to the side in fear of getting trampled, Shikamaru using his shadow possession jutsu to grab a hold of her and stop her right in front of them, he released after she stopped. "Thanks." She said as he pat the dust off her dress. "So, what had you in such a rush?" Kiba asked, Akamaru tilting his head and looking up at his master? friend? Ino honestly had no idea what they were. "Kiba, mind smelling the air real quick?" She asked, Kiba loooked confused. "Sure, but-" His eyes widened as he picked up on a scent he hadn't smelled in a long time and that he -and half of the Genin who are now Chunin- may or may not had a small crush on... "No way..." He murmured as he took in another sniff. "It really is...!" Akamaru began happily barking as he began to smell the scent too. "What is it?" Shikamaru asked, confused by Kiba's sudden outburst.

"Naruto's back!" Kiba nearly screamed, but contained himself and brought it to the tone of a whisper. "He is?!" Shikamaru whisper yelled as well. "Well, where is he?" He asked turning to Ino. She laughed nervously. "well...you see." She started, pressing the tips of her fingers together as she searched for the right words to speak. "Well, first of all, we have a villager to hunt down, and second of all, said villager wrote on the side of Naruto's apartment, 'Go die in a hole you nine-tailed murderous bastard!', and third of all, Naruto is not acting right." She repeated the message in a cold tone, venom and rage laced within her tone. Shikamaru's eyes widened at this side of Ino that he's never seen before. "Who would do something like this?" He found himself asking, a long list of names popping into mind. Kiba interrupted his train of thought as he got up on Akamaru's back. "We'd better find him." He said, Ino nodding. "I saw him with Sakura, it's safe its assume that he's still with her." She said as she took off running, Kiba following after her.

The two came to a stop as they saw the duo walking into the Hokage's Mansion. _"Kiba, when we find the villager who did that, can i tear their throat out?"_ Akamaru barked, Kiba simply grinned, giving the ninja-hound the answer he was hoping for. "Yeah Akamaru, you can." kiba whispered into the dogs ear, the three quickly made their way over and joined Sakura and Naruto in the Hokage's office. A little known fact is that, the young Inuzuka and his hound, even his mothe and sister and their hounds too, had become protective of the blonde, the two still don't know how though, but they believe that it was during the retrieval mission to bring Sasuke back to the village that it happened, namely after they saw the state that Naruto was in after they got back from the failed mission.

* * *

 _Normal P.o.V_

* * *

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork as she heard the door ope up. "Sorry, I was doing-" "LIAR!" Sakura interrupted, stomping up to the desk and moved the paperwork out of the way, revealing a small yet noticeable pool of drool. "Well, you caught me." Tsunade said as she heard the door open for the second time. Sakura turned around after she startled, and shivered at sight of the raging inferno that was the angry Inuzuka and Yamanaka.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he grabbed Naruto and jerked him into a hug, rubbing against his cheek as Akamaru barked happily beside him. "How you been, you been good so far? He asked, mainly out of concern. Sakura stood there and gave Kiba a sympathetic look, "Kiba, he hasn't been talking since he was the message on his apartment, I'm actually concerned about what the Fox will do," Sakura paused to look at Tsunade who had a look of both terror and rage on her features, "I mean, what if Naruto decides to let Nine-Tails free? It won't hesitate to go on another rampage, and this time, without anybody who knows how to seal it away, we would have no chance of survival." she finished as Tsunade stood up and slammed her hand on the desk in front of her. "WHO WROTE THAT MESSAGE!?" She yelled out in a fit of rage, as it the room wasn't hot enough, Sakura swore she could see flames rising from behind Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Tsunade.

Sakura decided to intervene before the blazing inferno ended up burning the building down. "If I may." she started, getting Tsunade's attention. "Why did you need to see me?" Sakura asked, Tsunade cleared he throat and perched her elbows on the desk and interlaced her fingers. "It seems the Akatuski don't know when to quit, they kidnapped the Sand's Kazekage, the ninja of The Hidden Sand managed to get him back, but intel suggests that Akatsuki members Deidara and Sasori are planning on invading again, that being the case, the Sand has sent a request for reinforcements, normally I would send a team of Jonin to handle the situation, but under the circumstances I can't, that's why I'm sending a Merged Team on this mission." Tsunade said as she looked around the room.

"A Merged Team...?" Kiba asked as he slightly leaned his head to the side. "What's that?" Ino asked voicing the question on everybody's minds. "A Merged Team is a team that as the name suggests merges two or more separate teams for the mission, if they choose they can remain as a single team for good or simply split into their own teams again." Tsunade explained, she closed her eyes before opening them and furrowing her brows, "I'm merging teams Seven, Eight, and Ten for this mission." She said, I'll alert your respective sensei's, when you're all ready, meet at the Hidden Leaf Gate." And with that said Tsunade dismissed the four ninja -five if you count Akamaru.- to allow them time to go buy the needed supplies.

"Naruto, you wanna head out to buy supplies with me?" Kiba asked, a frown forming on his features when he saw Naruto shake his head "C'mon man, we never hang out anymore, not after the fight." Kiba winced at the memory.

* * *

 _Flashback Within Flashback_

* * *

"Naruto!" A young Kiba screamed, "What's up Kiba?" Naruto asked, giving the young Inuzuka a breath taking smile, _'Why does he have to be so adorable?!'_ Kiba thought as he hid the incoming blush, it was like Naruto's smile itself was a form of jutsu that would force you to blush as if you were staring at a crush. "I was um..." Kiba trailed off when he stared back at the blonde, who was now offering out his hand, all while keeping up that magical smile of his. _'This confirms it, my death will not be by enemy ninja, but by Naruto's smile. I can already see it. 'Kiba Inuzuka, loved by all, perished not by the enemy but by the smile of a fellow comrade'.'_ Kiba thought as he turned as red as a tomato.

Naruto simply wore a look of concern. "Kiba? You doing okay?" He asked when he saw the brunette genin. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine." Kiba said as Akamaru popped his head out from hid hood and let out a happy bark. "I was wondering if you wanted to go train with me?" He asked Naruto's smile increased as he held his hand out, Kiba's blush returning full force.

"Well, let's get going then." Kiba said as he took Naruto's hand and was helped up, because apparently during his blushing fit he had fallen to the ground.

When Naruto and Kiba arrived at the training field, they were surprised to see the rest of the rookie nine -minus Sasuke- were standing there, jaws dropped, eyes wide, and hands over mouths. Shikamaru turned to face the two arriving Genin. "What happened here?!" Naruto asked, they all parted to reveal the form of a dead Hidden Leaf Chunin, Shikamaru slowly stood up, a sudden dark change in his aura. "You did this." He growled in a dangerous tone.

Sakura and Ino backed away at the sudden dark and hostile change in Shikamaru's aura, making a run towards Naruto and hid behind him. "How could I have killed him if I've been stuck in the hospital this whole time?!" Naruto yelled, sensing the sinister intent, "The proof is all here, the unique type of kunai you use was found right next to his body, this scrap of fabric-" Shikamaru paused to hold out and open his clenched fist, revealing a piece of orange fabric. "-This was found in the Chunin's hands, he even told us before he died that it was you who attacked him!" Shikamaru yelled as he threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it.

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Akamaru, and Kiba leaped out of its range as the explosion went off. Sakura however was caught in the the edge of the blast and got propelled into the forest behind them, no doubt unconscious, Hinata, who was standing behind Shikamaru, stumbled back, her eyes widening as she looked between the explosion site and Shikamaru. "Shino-" Shikamaru began, as he turned his head slightly to face Shino. "Go see how hurt Sakura got, if she tries to run back here to protect Naruto, do not hesitate to fight her." He finished, Shino looked as conflicted Chouji when he had to choose between two of his favorite meals, as had Hinata, they both turned their gaze toward Kiba who nodded. "Okay." Shino finally said before jumping away into the trees. "Hinata, Chouji, let's go!" He yelled as he rushed forwards, pulling out a paper bomb and throwing it towards Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, and Ino, who all dodged, Naruto took this chance to get a few punches in, he rushed forwards, watching as Ino and Kiba held off Chouji and Hinata.

"There's no solid proof that I killed that Chunin, that evidence could have been planted!" Naruto yelled, Shikamaru's eyes widened for a second, taking into consideration the point that Naruto had made, pushing it to the back of his mind, he rushed forwards and pulled out a kunai, throwing it at Naruto hitting him dead on. _'Got him!'_ Shikamaru thought before his eyes widened. _'A shadow clone?!'_ He thought as he saw Naruto poof out of existence, before another one jumped out from the bushes and punched him clean across the jaw, Shikamaru saw the next hit coming and blocked it, punching Naruto before jumping back, only to be met by the backs of Chouji and Hinata.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled, Shikamaru turned around to be met with Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, and Ino, standing in a formation. "I know how the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans have the Ino-shika-cho formation, so I thought it would be cool to try one of my own, I'll call it..." Naruto trails off to think before he snaps his fingers and shoots off a huge grin, Ino nervously closing her eyes and nervously smiling while letting out a small nervous laugh, Kiba doing the same. "Revelation Jutsu! It's formation name will be the Ino-Naru-ba Formation!" Naruto screamed, Kiba and Ino's eyes widening as they stared between each other, _'That's actually a pretty good name!'_ Was the shared thought between their two gazes. "Ino, Kiba, just follow my lead." Naruto said, "But-" "Naruto-" "Just follow my lead! you'll understand the steps soon after!" Naruto yells.

The two look between each other, before hesitantly nodding to him. Naruto leaps off the ground and into the air, followed closely by his two temporary team mates. _'Wait, I know this maneuver.'_ Ino thought as she followed behind Naruto. Kiba was starting to recognize it too. "Akamaru!" Kiba callled, Akamaru knowing what to do jumped onto Kiba's back and transformed into him, Naruto jumped on after his Shadow Clone finished making the Rasengan. "Fang Over Fang!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru both grabbed a hold of Naruto with one hand to keep him steady as he held out his hand. "Flower Bomb!" Ino yelled as she threw out a bouquet of paper bombs disguised as flowers, the Flower Bomb connected with Fang Over Fang, -which from the Rasengan, had a blue tint to some spirals- and Ino saw as she caught herself on the ground that it had gained some fiery type spirals now, if she was being honest, it was a beautiful sight, the three separate colors merging together to create this powerful move. _'I can't believe I'm saying this but, the three of us make a good team.'_ she thought as she panted.

"Wow..." Hinata whispered as she was mesmerized by the sight before her. "MOVE!" Shikamaru yelled, but they were already too late, the move had made impact. "REVELATION STYLE! IGNITED RASEN-FANG!" Naruto yelled as he, Kiba, and Akamaru made impact with the ground, breaking and sending it flying into the air, the three of them jumped to where Ino was sitting, eyes surveying the field for their opponents, when they found them, they were relieved to see that they were outside of the blast. "Let's go." Naruto said as the three of them got up and made their way over.

Shikamaru's eyes were still wide from shock, if they hadn't used a substitution jutsu they would've been caught in the resulting damage, and probably seriously injured if not dead. "CHOUJI, HINATA, SHIKAMARU, YOU ALL OKAY?" The three named turned towards the direction they heard the yelling from and they hesitantly took a step back, when they saw the reasons for this destruction running towards them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Shikamaru said as he inwardly counted to calm his nerves which were firing on all cylinders. "Look-" Shikamaru started, but was interrupted by Sakura and Shino jumping between them, it looked like this was the final hit of a battle. "CHYAA" Sakura yelled as she thrust her fist forwards and hit Shino in the stomach, causing him to sputter and cough, then black out. "WHO WANTS SOME MORE?!" Sakura yelled, letting Inner Sakura out, before calming down and putting her act back up. "I mean...I guess I underestimated my strength...?" She feigned innocence as she put on a friendly smile and put her hands behind her back.

"Look-" Shikamaru paused eyes darting around waiting for any other unexpected interruptions, when they didn't come he sighed and put a hand in his hair. "I'm sorry I accused you, I just saw the evidence and the dead ninja, normally i'd think things through if it was from a village requesting our help or something, but, I saw the Chunin dying and he told me it was you, my mind closed down any other facts and focused solely on that comment." Shikamaru said as he held out his other hand, Naruto took it, and simply started smiling, everybody who were there -And were conscious- started blushing, Ino and Sakura looked away to hide it, and Hinata simply fainted.

* * *

 _End Flashback Within Flashback_

* * *

"Look, if you wanna be alone that's fine, but..." Kiba trailed off to look at Akamaru who started whimpering. "Look, I'll leave Akamaru with you so that you'll at least have company." He said, Akamaru started wagging his tail and walked over to Naruto. "No thanks Kiba, I'll be fine." Naruto said as he plastered on a fake smile.

Kiba looked at Naruto concerned. "Just, it'll put my mind to ease to know that you're safe." Kiba said, then remembered something then quickly added. "Plus, I know a certain Yamanaka and Haruno who would both punch me into next year if you weren't safe." He grinned, but inwardly feared that that was really a possibility There was an unspoken rule between Sakura, Ino, and Kiba, and that was that when one of them was threatened they were not allowed alone, usually Akamaru simply accompanied the one who was threatened, and now that Naruto was back, the rule would have to extend to him as well.

"Okay fine, I'll go buy supplies with you." Naruto murmured under his breathe, but it was clear that Kiba heard him due to the sparkling in his eyes. "Really?!" He yelled, he grabbed Naruto's hand and started dragging him along, Akamaru running alongside him.

the two of them met up with Ino as they were buying some Explosive Kunai and some Smoke Bombs.

"Hey you two!" She shouted as she made her way over to them both, Kiba turned and smiled as she reached them. "Hey Ino, buying some supplies too?" He asked, Ino closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, I already got done, I was actually looking for you two." She said, this statement had caught Naruto's attention, he turned to face her as she motioned for them to follow her.

When they reached the destination, Kiba stared in shock as Naruto stared in awe. "Ino..." Kiba stared to ask until he saw Ino's father walk up beside her. Kiba's eyes widened and he started to stutter a greeting, this caused Ino and Inoichi to laugh. "Ino, why are we in front of my home?" Kiba finally managed to ask as he pointed to the Inuzuka compound. "Well..." Ino started, "You remember that combo move we did three years ago?" Ino asked, this caused both Kiba and Naruto to nod their heads. "Well, I kinda told my dad about it, and he said that when Naruto got back, he would need to talk to your Mom Kiba." Ino explained, that was when the Compound doors opened up revealing Tsume and Hana, accompanied by their respective hound. -Hounds in Hana's case- "Wecome to our home Inoichi." Tsume greeted before waving the small group in, Kiba simply walked in with Akamaru before she waved them all in.

"I brought something along for this talk." Inoichi said before he sat down a scroll. "Is that?" Tsume asked as she sat her hand down on it. "Yes, Open it." Inoichi said as Tsume untied the ribbon holding it shut and opened it up. "This-" Tsume gasped before she sat it down revealing a set of three names. _Team 11: Minato Namikaze, Yoma Inuzuka, and Asumi Yamanaka. - Sensei: Legendary Sannin Jiraiya_ "Naruto, are you aware that The Great Fourth was your Father?" Inoichi asked, Naruto nodded his head before explaining. "Pervy Sage told me, at first I didn't believe him, but as he started pointing out so many similarities that it couldn't be a coincidence, I finally believed him." He finished before placing his finger on the other two names. "Who are these two though?" Naruto asked, Kiba and Ino turned, wondering the same question as well.

"They were his teammates, they both died during the war, but they were both just as well known as Minato the Yellow Flash, Yoma was known as the Thorned Fang, while Asumi was known as the Truthful Reader." Inoichi looked up at the three before turning his gaze to Tsume. "Ino brought to my attention that three years ago, before Naruto left, he got accused of killing a Chunin Ninja, the evidence was later proved false, but that was after a fight broke out between Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Amikichi, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki, this broke the eight off into two sides, Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji, and Shino on one, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, and Sakura on the other,, well, nearing the end of the fight Naruto, Ino, and Kiba used a merged move that destroyed about three fourths of the training field, Ino told me that the formation they used she recognized even though they never heard or learned of it, I dug deep and did some research, apparently Asumi Yamanaka was my Father's Sister, she died during the Third Great Ninja War, and Yoma." "Was my Mom's brother." Tsume cut him off. "And he died during the Third Great Ninja War as well, so I didn't really get to meet him." Tsume finished. "What is this about?" She finally asked, Inoichi finally gave the answer to the question plaguing the room. "Like the Ino-Shika-Cho formation, i wish to reestablish the Yama-Nami-Zuka Formation with this generation." Tsume looked shocked so did Kiba. "What do you mean?" Kiba asked, Ino turning towards him.

"He want's to create a Formation." She began, taking in their confused looks. "You know how Shikamaru, Chouji, and I are on a team, same with our parents?" She asked, when the two nodded she continued. "It's because of the Ino-Shika-Cho Formation, our three families made it a priority for a member of the three families to be in the same team." She finished explaining, Kiba and Naruto's eyes both widened as they turned back towards the two parents in the room. "The fact that they pulled off one of the Team's strongest combination moves in outstanding, the fact that they never even practiced it makes it even more impressive." Inoichi said, Tsume now had her chin clasped between her pointer and thumb. "I must agree, and the fact that this could do Kiba some good does make the bargain hard to refuse." Tsume said "But..." She added causing the room to fall so silent you could hear a leaf land. "The fact that Naruto's parents are both dead, there's no one to agree to it their end." She finished. "Well, why not leave the decision to Naruto himself?" Inoichi suggested, causing Naruto's eyes to widen once again. "I mean, he is sitting right here." Inoichi added as he gestured to where Naruto was sitting.

Tsume nodded and they both turned to him. "Well Naruto?" Tsume began. "What will it be?" She asked. "Your Formation could some day be as strong as the one that nearly surpassed the Sannin." Inoichi stated.

Naruto stared up at them and smiled, the magical smile that everybody was used too.

Ino and Kiba glanced at each other to notice them both blushing. _'This boy is gonna be the death of us!'_ was their common thought.

* * *

 **And there's the end of the chapter, now hopefully this removed my wandering mind syndrome for a bit, because I just spent the last 24 hours writing this and I am literally running on fumes, so I'm just gonna take a small little nap and possibly sleep for the rest of the year.**


	2. A Mission Gone Wrong

**Dear Readers,**

 **Welcome back to the next chapter of Yama-Nami-Zuka Formation, Now I know what you're all wondering, why these three?**

 **Well, there is a perfectly good reason for that, it's because, in the show during The Fourth Great Ninja War Arc (Which lasted the entire rest of the series.) Everybody was fighting their hardest to keep Naruto safe, and the ones fighting harder than the rest seemed to me like the Rookie 9, could just be me but I can imagine that Kiba, Ino, and Naruto would end up coming together as a single team if it was required, and also in case you're wondering about Minato's team, I just made up the nicknames and names, but they are supposed to be place holders for the ninja who's names are unknown, I also just gave a random number, because i'm pretty sure the show just addresses them as Team Jiraiya**

 **Also, I never really have read (or seen that often for that matter) a story where the three of them are on a team, it would also serve as a good relief to instead of just having the story based around Team 7 (Like most stories are), so for this story it will be based around Ino, Kiba, and Naruto, to kinda give a fresh take on things.**

 **Plus, unlike all of my other stories, I have a somewhat good idea of how I'm going to play the next few chapters out, this one will be the end of the flashback, and then the real story begins.**

 **Plus I have decided that Pain's Assault on the Hidden Leaf will also be included, and that series of chapters, well, I'm just saying you might wanna grab tissues, it won't be for a while though, so just remember, grab tissues for when you go to read the Assault chapters as they come out, I will say one thing however, there will be some non-canon deaths during the assault, and 1 of them I will deem permanently dead, and I'll leave it at that, I'll leave you all to ponder over who the permanent death will be, but for now, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and leave a review of what you thought of it.**

 **With care,**

 **The best author in the world (Just Kidding) PowerFan132**

* * *

"Where are they?" Sakura asked as she impatiently tapped her foot, you see the entirety of the team being sent on the mission to help the Sand Village had already met, however they were missing a few members, those members were; Naruto, Kiba, and Ino, the fact that Ino was one of the late ones had surprised even Shikamaru, seeing as how he, Ino, and Chouji are always together.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said as he jumped down from his perch on a fence. "Wait, I think I see them!" Chouji announced as he pointed towards three approaching figures, sure enough as they approached, the three silhouettes had become clearer to read, and strange thing was, the three of them were now wearing a second headband; Kiba had his tied around his left upper arm, Ino had her's tied around her right thigh as well as having the original headband now around her waist like she did when she was younger, Naruto had his tied around his right upper arm. "Whoa..." Sakura mumbled in awe as she looked ahead, only to shake out of it. "Since when did you start hanging out with Ino-Pig Naruto?" She asked as she snickered from behind her hand.

"Well, you see-" Naruto began only to get a set of hands clasped over his mouth, glares pointed towards him from Ino and Kiba.

That's when everybody peaked up when they noticed that all three of them now wore a finger less glove over their right hand.

* * *

 _Flashback Within Flashback_

* * *

"Naruto, this decision will affect your life as well as your kid's life as well, are you sure that you want to go through with it?" Inoichi asked, Tsume's eyes holding the same question within them. "I'm sure, if my Father has left behind even the smallest legacy aside from the fox, I wanna take and use it." Naruto stared up at them, eyes filled with determination. "Alright then, will you all hold out your right hand please?" Tsume asked as she motioned for a member of the Inuzuka clan to enter the room. "This is a chakra tattoo artist, he uses his chakra to create a tattoo while simultaneously using Medical Ninjutsu to keep it from having the pain of getting a normal tattoo." Tsume explained, Kiba's eyes lit up in realization.

"Is that why I was able to go to the academy the next day when I got my fangs?" He asked as he pointed to the red fang tattoo's on his cheeks. "Yes, and now, please hold out your hands, Naruto, you'll have to choose which clan symbol to have placed, the Namikaze or the Uzumaki." Ino shot up. "What?!" She shrieked as she turned to her dad. "I don't want to get a tattoo!" She yelled, Inoichi simply closed his eyes and shook his head. "Ino, this is just like when you got the ear rings of the Nara and Akimichi clans." He said as he pointed to her ears.

"That was different!" "No it was not!" Inoichi exclaimed. Naruto decided he should wait for a bit before he told them his choice.

"Just Ino, please do this." Inoichi said. "Fine." Ino grumbled as she walked back over and held out her hand. "Naruto," Tsume turned, "Have you made your choice yet?" She asked, Naruto nodded as he held out his hand.

"Good." Tsume began. "Now we will add the three clan symbols separately." She said as the Chakra artist started emitting chakra from his hand. "Wait." Naruto said as he glanced at Ino and Kiba. "I have a better idea." He said, this earned him a quizzical grunt from Tsume and Inoichi. "Why not use all three symbols to recreate the Inuzuka fang?" He asked, this caused everybody in the room's eyes to widen. "I mean, it would be like the leaf crest, it's the Leaf's symbol but with the Uzumaki swirl." He said, "Very well." Tsume said. "But, how would it work?" Inoichi asked, sending a questioning glance to Tsume. Naruto glanced over. "Simple, the symbol with the sharpest end will be the bottom of the fang, so naturally that would be the actual fang itself, and then either the Yamanaka symbol or my symbol would go on top, depending on which one has a flatter top to it, or just create the fang that has a combined design of all three symbols." Naruto finished as Inoichi began nodding, "I see, and this way it will take up less space on your hand as well as be easier to cover up." He said, Ino, Kiba, and Naruto all stared at him in confusion.

"Why would we need to hide them?" They asked in unison. Tsume and Inoichi shared a look that simply read ' _Even their thoughts are in sync.'_ The two Jonin in the room shook the thought away and turned back to the three young ninja.

"Because, even though the Yama-Nami-Zuka Formation was well known, the village believes it ended the second Minato died, meaning that after you do this, unless you're on missions with only each other, you cannot use the formation, or others will get angry, as you two are aware," He pauses to look to Ino and Kiba before continuing. "Naruto is the host of the Nine-Tailed Fox." Inoichi then turned to Ino. "If you begin hanging around him like you do with Shikamaru and Chouji, then people will start to believe that he's somehow tainted you and start avoiding you too." He then turned to Kiba. "This goes for you too Kiba, I'm not saying avoid being around him at all, I'm asking you space your time with Naruto out, like every three to four days." Inoichi finishes as he motions the artist over and shows him the Yamanaka clan crest. "Naruto, I have the Namikaze crest here, and we already know what the Uzumaki crest looks like, so which do you choose?" Inoichi asks. Naruto stares up at him.

"I'll have a combination of the two crests, because I'm not quite Uzumaki, yet I'm not quite Namikaze either, so I'll take up both clans." He says as he held his hand out. "Just add the swirl to the center of the Namikaze design." He says as the Chakra artist begins.

* * *

"There." Tsume says as she motions the artist out. "All finished." She finishes saying as she grabs a box from the corner of the room. "You'll also need these." She says as she pulls two fang shaped rings out and hand them to Naruto and Ino. "What are-" They both start but are silenced by Kiba. "Mom, those can't be, you told me that the clan hasn't given one of those out in over a hundred years." Kiba gasps as he recognizes the rings. "These are the clan rings, they are rarely given out, but those who wear them are acknowledged as honorary members of the Inuzuka pack, and any villagers who see them know that if they mess with one of us, they mess with all of us." Tsume said as she slid the rings onto Naruto and Ino's fingers. "Here." Inoichi said as he pulled out a pair of necklaces. "These are like those rings, they will make you honorary members of the Yamanaka clan as well." He said as he gave them to Naruto and kiba. "Also, here." Inoichi said as he pulled out two Leaf Ninja Headbands. "These belonged to Asumi and Minato, I know they'd want the second generation of the formation to have them." He said as he gave Ino Asumi's and Naruto Minato's. "You too Kiba." Tsume said as Hana brought out the neatly folded headband.

Naruto, Kiba, and Ino all looked between each other, a single goal in mind. _'We'll make our legacy proud.'_ The three of them nodded, standing up and preparing to leave the house. "Wait." Kiba said suddenly as he ran up stairs, minutes later coming down with three right handed finger less gloves. "Figured since we have to hide this, might as well put these on." He said as he handed out the gloves, all three of them sliding them on in sync.

Tsume and Inoichi stood in the doorway and watched as the three of them left, they turned and stared at each other. "They look like the splitting image of the three of them." She muttered sadly as she stared up into the stars.

* * *

 _End Flashback Within Flashback_

* * *

"You can't tell them remember?" Ino whispered into Naruto's ear as she slowly removed her hand, Kiba doing the same with a head start. "Seriously Naruto, you really are a complete idiot sometimes." Kiba whispered loud enough for Naruto to hear. "Well sorry for thinking we can trust our own friends." Naruto muttered. "Trust us with what?" Shikamaru asked as he approached the secretly newly formed trio. "Oh nothing, just a new place for Akamaru and me to practice using Dynamic Marking." Kiba quickly made an excuse which seemed extremely plausible due to him having practiced that move for a while.

Shikamaru wore a look of disbelief, "Alright then, now we're just waiting for-" "Yo." Kakashi interrupted as he poofed in from nowhere. "Sorry I'm late, I was-" "LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto shouted at the same time, everybody else shrugging it off simply due to the reason 'They've been around him the longest.' "Well, should we all get going?" Asuma asked as Kakashi took the spot next to him and kurenai. "Yes we should, we have a lot of ground to cover, and we really should get at least a fourth of the way there before nightfall." Kurenai said as she shifted her weight to he left side.

"Well, c'mon then!" Naruto yelled as he took off running, Kiba and Ino running after him. "Hey Wait Up!" They bot yelled after him. "I don't get those three, enemies one second then friends the next, and now they're acting like teammates." Sakura shrugged, this statement simply caused Shikamaru to place his chin in his hand. _'Maybe they are...'_ he thought as he ran through as the proof that he had _already_ collected from that one interaction.

 _'The fact that Kiba just told me a big fat lie is already proof enough that they're hiding something, then there's the case with those identical gloves, why would all three of them suddenly start wearing it at the same exact time unless they all have something to hide, and the fact that Naruto_ and _Ino both had the Inuzuka Honorary member ring, means that they met with Tsume recently, because they weren't wearing them earlier it had to have been sometime today-'_ "Shikamaru, you're brain is working in overtime, i can tell from the face you're making." Asuma said as he clapped a hand onto Shikamaru's shoulder.

Shikamaru looked up from his deep thought. "Sorry Asuma-Sensei." He said as he began running into the tree line, followed by Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Sakura.

* * *

"Naruto Wait Up!" Could be heard from behind the jinchuriki, but he didn't really care, all he wanted to do was get to the Sand Village to protect one of the only eight other people who understood what he's had to go through. "Naruto look out!" He heard Ino shout as he looked ahead and realized he was about to trigger a trip wire, he came to a stop, slightly worried when he head the start of a beeping.

 _Beep..._

 _Beep..._

 _Beep..._

 _BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep_

Could be heard right before an explosion had gone off.

"Naruto!"

* * *

"Naruto!" Ino and Kiba screamed as they came to a stop, surveying the explosion site, that's when they saw them, Ino and Kiba's eyes widened as they saw a man wearing the Akatsuki cloak while hiding his face with a hat. "Art...Is an explosion!" ? Laughed as he picked Naruto's unconscious form and put him in the mouth of the bird made of clay.

"We don't have much time Deidara, we have to get moving, it may not be the vessel we were sent for, but we got it." ? Said as he jumped down. "Yeah, yeah, I got that, I just wanted to show these people my art." Deidara said as the clay bird finished swallowing Naruto.

"Naruto is not an it!" Kiba yelled as he rushed forward. "Akamaru!" He yelled, the giant white hound instantly doing the same. "Fang Over Fang!" He yelled as the two started spinning at high speeds and came rushing towards the two Akatsuki members, who simply dodge out of the way. "Hidden Art: Death of The Puppet Master!" ? screamed as he pulled his Puppet Master Puppet out, sending it flying at Kiba and Akamaru, they leapt out of the way before it could reach them, Kiba was glad they did, because as the moment it hit the tree, the puppet exploded. "Ino, we need help over here!" Kiba yelled behind him. Ino nodded.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" She yelled as Deidara fell into her sights, she made sure to hide behind cover before transferring "Mind Transfer complete." She stated as she turned towards the other masked man. "I hope you know what you're doing Deidara." He stated as he threw a Kunai.

"INSECT BOG!" Was yelled before the kunai could reach Deidara (Ino) "Thanks Shino!" He (She) yelled as he (she) leaped away.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled after she transferred back to her body. "They have Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he evaded yet another one of ?'s attacks.

"You won't be able to evade this one." ? Stated as he pulled out a giant scroll. "Hidden Art: Revenge of the Twin Puppets!" He yelled before activating the scroll. Suddenly the Earth began shaking as the ground split and two giant puppets arose. "Meet your doom." ? Stated as he jumped onto the top of the left ones head before clapping his hands together. "Now Implode!" ? Screamed as he jumped off, the giant puppets began to crack as those cracks began to glow.

Hinata began to see the danger and jumped in front of everybody else. "Protective Eight Trigrams!" She yelled as she started spinnign creating a chakra barrier. She stopped only as the smoke began to clear.

When everything became visible, there had been no sign of the two Akatsuki members. "Damn!" Kiba screamed as he punched the ground. "They got away with him." Ino said as she fell to her knees.

* * *

When Sakura finally arrived the scene was chaos, a small piece of land still standing near the edge of the crater. "Guys!" She yelled as she jumped over. "What happened?" She asked, she was greeted by everybody there looking down at the ground. "Where's Naruto?" She asked, a feeling of dread pooling in the pit of her stomach. Shikamaru was the first one to look up. "They got him." He stated before jumping away. "Who?!" Sakura screams, this time it was Ino who stood up. "Deidara." was all that was said before the others stood up and jumped away.

* * *

 _Present Time_

* * *

The forest was quiet, a peaceful wind flowing through the air like water in a stream, birds could be heard chirping in the distance, the leaves of the trees swaying with the breeze, all this was interrupted by the group of seven ninja currently jumping through the trees. "Naruto?!" Sakura called out in all directions, they had been out here for days searching for the missing blonde jinchiriki. "Hinata have you picked any chakra signatures up with your byakugan?" Sakura called behind her. "No, it's like he hasn't even been here!." Hinata called, shifting her feet to perch and jump on the branch in front of her. "Don't worry Sakura, we'll find him, wait, Ino! try locating him with the jutsu you've been working on!" Kiba who jumping alongside Akamaru called. Ino nodded, coming to a halt. "Mind Locator Jutsu!" Ino murmured as she weaved the signs required. _'Please Naruto, please be alright.'_ Sakura thought as she quickened her pace.

"We'll find him, I don't doubt we will." Shikamaru called as he sat next to Ino holding her up. _'I'm not worried we'll not find him, i'm worried we'll be too late.'_ Sakura thought as she came to a halt, looking up at the sky to reflect on the events leading up to the search.

"Found him!" Ino called as she stood up and pointed towards the Land of Rivers.

* * *

"We'd better hurry." ? said as he placed Naruto down. "I agree." Deidara said as he got on his respective finger. "Call the others." He said as ? got onto his own finger as well.

"What is the reason for this calling" ? Who had orange hair and completely purple eyes Asked as his Illusion formed on the very last finger. "Seems to me that Deidara managed to get a Jinchuriki." Itachi said as his illusion formed as well.

"But, it's not the one we need." An illusion who looked like a living Venus Flytrap stated.

"If I was there I would be feeding Samehada." Kisame said as he stood up.

the illusion with blue hair was the next to speak. "It matters not, all that does matter is that we have a Tailed Beast." She said as she took a pose, soon all the members were doing it.

"Then let us begin." The man with purple eyes said as the rest of them took that same pose.

"Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals!" They all called out as the statues mouth opened, nine blue dragons coming out and headed straight for Naruto's seal.

* * *

 **Oh no, what's going to happen to Naruto?! Well, to find that out, you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

 **Please review what you thought of the chapter.**


	3. A New Art Discovered

**So, quick little thing to say, if you want to listen to an opening song while watching this, then maybe the first one is best, but in my opinion the Pain's Assault Arc Opening is the best one, just because of the song, but, really if you overlay the song of any opening to the animation for that Arc, then it could work as well so...yeah, if you wanna start the chapter with an opening song, the one I recommend is Opening 7's song.**

* * *

"Guys, we have to hurry, I can see his chakra signature fading! They're doing something to him!" Hinata yelled, the team had split into three groups, because they all had a feeling in their guts, that it wouldn't be easy to get where Deidara and his partner are; Ino, Kiba, and Sakura went with Hinata to go straight to where Naruto was being held, Shikamaru went to look for any traps, and Chouji went to rendezvous with the Sensei's and their back-up.

"AGH!" Kiba and Ino cried out as their right hands started burning, causing both of them to fall to the ground, Hinata and Sakura both stop to look down at the ground where they fell, both of them jumping down to check on them. "Ino, Kiba, You two okay?" Sakura asks as she rushes over.

"We're fine." Ino says as she places her gloved hand over her head, discreetly looking towards Kiba. "Yeah, we're alright." Kiba hurries and sparec a quick questioning glance towards Ino. "You two go on ahead, we'll sit here." Ino says as she uses her left hand to motion them away. "But-" "Sakura, we have to go, there's something wrong." Hinata interrupts, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Alright," Sakura began as she turned to the two rubbing their gloved hands. "When you two feel better, catch up." She said, after Sakura was finished talking she hurried to catch up to Hinata.

"What was that?" Ino asked as soon as she was sure the two were out of listening range. "I-I don't know, its never happened before." Kiba states with a note of confusion in his tone, his eyes widening. "Wait, it was our right hand right?" He asked, Ino's eyes widened as well, the two of them pulling off their gloves and staring at their hands, the sight they were met with was sickening; The Namikaze/Uzumaki portion of the symbol was now slowly turning a deathly black, splotches of red dottiing the portions surface. "what in the-" Ino trailed off as she noticed Kiba's hand was like that as well. "Kiba, has anything like this ever happened before with the fangs of one of your clan members?" She asked, her answer clear as Kiba's eyes widened once again.

"Yes actually," He began, before he finished he put his glove back on, hiding the sight that made him want to hurl. "A cousin of mine, he and his hound had gone out on a mission," Kiba started up again, but cut himself off shortly after. "But, before I tell you about the accident, let me tell you about the reason for the fangs." He said as he turned to face her, Akamaru took to lying right next to him. "They represent the clan's bond with our dogs, it wasn't until we started working with them that the fangs were implemented," Kiba finished the explanation and began petting Akamaru on the head. "Well, back to the matter of my cousin, well, like I said he and his hound went out for a mission, they didn't come back for weeks so naturally the entire clan was worried, well, when he finally did return his partner who he named Deeva D-E-E-V-A" "Spelled just like that?" "Yes Ino, spelled just like that-Wait,back to the story, well, when he got back Deeva had been injured, like _bad_ , well, I caught a glimpse of his fangs, the left one was turning black, with splotches of red just like our hand, the next day his fang was completely black, well, I found out that Deeva had died while Hana was operating on her." Kiba finished as Ino's face paled. "That means..." Ino trailed off as Kiba nodded his head.

"I also noticed that throughout the night the red splotches slowly vanished one by one." He added as he took a look at Ino's hand. "If this is anything like this, then that means Naruto is dying..." Kiba trailed off. "C'mon, we need to catch up to Sakura and Hinata." Kiba said as he hopped onto Akamaru and offered Ino his hand. "Right." She stated as she took it and hopped on Akamaru as well.

* * *

 **"This extraction is taking longer than anticipated."**? said as he looked around.

 **"That is quite true Hidan, while this is taking a long time, the payout will be worth it."**? said as she stared directly at the white haired Akatsuki member.

 **"Yeah, yeah, you just don't want to anger your 'god' Konan."** Hidan said as he stared directly into Konan's eyes.

 **"You're one to talk Hidan, considering you always insist on preforming your ritual to appease your god Jashin."** ? said as their covered face turned towards Hidan.

 **"Shut up Kakuzu!"** Hidan said as he quickly turned to face his assigned partner.

 **"Enough, the vessel is just resisting, buying time for it's help to arrive."**? Said as their purple eyes scanned around the room.

 **"We all know it can't hold out forever, we just need to increase the power of the seal."** Itachi said, his eyes meeting their leader's.

 **"Very well."**? Said as they all entered the pose once again.

" **S** e **a** l **i** n **g** **T** e **c** h **n** i **q** u **e** : **P** h **a** n **t** o **m** **D** r **a** g **o** n' **s N** i **n** e **C** o **n** s **u** m **i** n **g** **S** e **a** l **s**!" They all yelled out, the chakra blue dragon's appearing to increase in size.

Naruto began screaming in pain, Itachi's scowl invisible due to the jutsu. _'Please hurry, Ninja of the Leaf.'_ he thought.

* * *

"Hinata, stop, we're here!" Sakura called as the two of them entered the river side containing a cliff that held a sealing tag on it.

"We're here as well." Shikamaru called as he jumped down from the branch he was sitting on.

"We're here too!" Kiba and Ino called as they came to a stop.

"AGH!" The two screamed in pain as the burning sensation had returned, the two looking up, fearing the worst.

"I'm here!" A voice called out, the five in the clearing turned around panicked when they heard the voice, their panic died down when they saw it was Chouji with, Kakashi, Shino, Kurenai, Asuma, Gaara and...an old lady? The confusion was clear on the five's faces. "Not to be rude Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura began rubbing her cheek with a finger and with a nervous look. "But, who is this?" She asked as she pointed towards the old lady. Kakashi stepped up to explain but was stopped by Gaara. "She is Lady Chiyo of the sand, and she has personal business to take care of." He finished as he took a step forwards. "So this is where they are located." Gaara states as the sand from his gourd starts pouring out, he raises his hand. "Sand Spiral!" He yelled, a small portion of the sand turning into a spike, another portion swirling around it, he aimed it and shot it towards the boulder.

Kiba and Ino had walked slightly out of range sight and removed their gloves, the sight sent a newly formed wave of fear down their whole being; the red splotches which were scattered all around when they first looked, had been reduced to a measly ten dots. "We have to hurry." Kiba whispered, Ino nodding, the two of them slide the glove back on and rejoin the group. "Let me try." Kiba stated as he git down on all fours, hands crossed. "Let's go Akamaru!" He called as he jumped into the air. "Absolute: Fang Over Fang!" He yelled as they approached the boulder, their separate spirals meeting at the tips, shattering the boulder.

"Well done Kiba!" Ino and Sakura yelled in unison, the whole group running into the cave, greeted by a sight of torture.

"Naruto!" They all called out, the nine Akatsuki members turn to face their intruders. **"And they are?"** The member with purple eyes asked, his eyes not leaving the enemies.

"They're the kids who were with the vessel." Deidara stated, Kiba and Ino could both feel a new form of rage bubbling up from within them, their eyes becoming the color red, and their eyes slitting until looking like that of a fox and their nails becoming sharp like a fox, when they open their eyes, they noticed a thick layer of red chakra forming around them.

* * *

Kakashi was shocked, never before in his life had he seen something like this happen before, Ino and Kiba had both been covered by the Nine-Tails' chakra, Ino and Kiba both having two tails. "Sakura, go grab Naruto and run." Kakashi states, his eyes do not leave the two in front of him, that's when he notices Akamaru between the two of them, sporting his own one chakra tail.

"I told you before," Kiba growled dangerously as he and Ino look up. "Naruto is not an object!" He finishes then turns to face Ino who simply nods.

The two hold onto each others arm, the cloak spreading and combining to become one. "Chakra Art: Five-Tails Cannon!" They both yell as they hold out their left and right hands. (Kiba holding out his right, Ino holding out her left.) the mouth of a fox forming and charging up a Tailed Beast Bomb. "Fire!" They both cry out as they push their arms forwards.

"Sasori, jump!" Deidara yelled as he jumped off the Geto Statue's finger.

"I see that none of you died, well then, we'll just have to fix that" Sasori said as he pulled out a scroll.

"Secret Art: Wall of the Puppet Lords!" He called out as he placed his hand on the scroll, a giant wall sprouting from the ground, although it wasn't fast enough, as the Tailed Beast Bomb managed to get through and make a direct hit with the Geto Statue's mouth, the fox chakra being absorbed quickly rushing out and returning to Naruto.

* * *

Naruto hazily opened his eyes, the surrounding area a blurry mess, "Naruto?" He heard being asked, although, it sounded distant, like whoever was speaking was a million miles away, he blinked slowly as to clear up his vision and hopefully return his hearing to normal, when he managed to do it, he finally opened his eyes and managed to keep them open, the first thing he saw was Kiba, holding onto his hand like he was all that mattered, his eyes watery like he was on the verge of tears, Naruto looked over and saw Gaara lying on the ground, a scratch on his side, his veins slowly turning black, starting from the scratch.

"Gaa-ra?" He managed to get out, his voice cracking like it hadn't been used for years. "He's going to be fine Naruto, trust me." Kiba said as he gave the blonde a shaky grin, as he finally letting his tears fall, he leaned down and enveloped the blonde in a huge hug, Akamaru running over and jumping onto Naruto, licking him like he hadn't seen him in years, kiba let out a small chuckle. "Okay Akamaru, that's enough." He says as he manages to pry Akamaru off the blonde, Akamaru simply takes to lying next to the boy.

"Naruto!" ? cries out as they run over, Naruto looks over and sees the sight of Ino running over to him, dropping down next to him and wrapping her arms protectively around his head. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" She cries as she lets her tears fall. "Ino-pig, let me see my teammate!" Sakura calls as she walks over, her face holding one of sorrow. "Naruto, after we managed to get you out of there, Chiyo, Gaara, and I stayed behind to fight the Akatsuki, Deidara managed to get away, but," Sakura pauses to look towards Gaara, who is receiving treatment from Chiyo. "Sasori managed to get some good hits in, mainly on Gaara, but we managed to take him down, we had to kill him but..." Sakura trails off feeling the tears sting the corners of her eyes. "Well, we should just be glad nobody on our side died."

Sakura says as she gets up and walks over to Gaara.

"Naruto." Kiba suddenly says, Ino and Naruto both turning to face him, Kiba just pulled off his glove, revealing it. "This was on my hand after the fight." He said as he pointed to the marks that seem to extend into the shape of nine separate tails. "I don't know what this is about, but Ino has it too." He says as Ino reveals her hand. "When you were alone I checked your symbol for the tails as well, you have them too." Kiba states as Naruto raises the glove and looks into it, and sure enough the nine tails are there as well. "I don't know what's going on, but I think it has something to do with the fox." Naruto shares, his eyes darting between his two secret teammates.

"We need to practice using this." They all say in unison, they stare in silence for a moment before bursting out laughing.

* * *

The three of them all met in Training Yard 24, the abandoned training yard. "Alright, how did you trigger the fox chakra?" Naruto asks, Ino and Kiba looking at each other, "We...we don't know." Ino stated hesitantly. "Well, I was enraged that they were treating you like you were some container and not a person." Kiba admitted, Ino nodded, "To be honest, I was thinking the same thing." She stated, Naruto wore a look of shock, "Okay, then think back to that moment then." Naruto said as he walked over to them. "I'll think of my angriest moment as well." Naruto said as he closed his mind, it wasn't that hard of a time to think back to, Sakura had begged him to bring Sasuke back, and he failed, when she saw his state she had broken into a mess, thinking that it was her fault that the team was now scattered.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw the chakra cloak forming, Pervy Sage had taught him to have some control, so he doesn't need to worry about losing control as long as its around three tails.

When he looked over to Kiba and Ino, he saw them entering the same state, Kiba having two tails, Ino the same, Akamaru however, had only one chakra tail. "Alright now, I'm going to walk over and join you." Naruto said as he began walking up to the two of them.

When he joined them he placed his hands on their shoulders, the cloaks merging to form one cloak, the three of them now open their eyes and look around, all nine tails now joined together once more.

* * *

 **You didn't think I'd really kill off Naruto did you? Well anyways, here's the end of the chapter, I hope you liked it, if you did, please review what you thought, and yeah, that's about it.**


	4. A Decision Made

**Dear Readers,**

 **Welcome back to the next chapter of Yama-Nami-Zuka Formation, As you all my or may not know,** **my Sister is coming to visit me, that's always fun. (Not Really, she can be just like my Grandma, maybe I'll tell you all about her sometime.) So, yeah, I won't be able to work on stories as often for a whole two weeks, I really hope none of you mind, and I sincerely apologize if you do, and I am going to start a profile on Wattpad, so I'll let you all know when that's ready, and I'll be moving certain stories over there. (Namely the UA 1-A Text Chat.) So, yeah, I just wanted you all to know that, and as I said, I will let you know when that's up and running.**

 **Also, just so you all know, (Also in case you were wondering) I do these stories myself, no beta's here, not sure if that's a good thing or not, hopefully good, because it would mean I don't need one to be a good writer, I am considering having one though, so that I can get a second opinion on the stuff I write.**

 **So, that is all, and as I said, for those who don't like waiting, I am sincerely sorry about this visit, it was a surprise, I had no idea about it.**

 **Your (Possibly) Favorite Author,**

 **PowerFan132**

 **P.S. I am deciding whether or not to put one of my stories up for I guess you could call it adoption, I just haven't been with it for so long that I feel like I've lost the spark I had while writing it.**

* * *

"Speak"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Illusion"**

 _"Memory"_

 ** _"Nine-Tails Speaking"_**

 ** _'Nine-Tails Thinking'_**

* * *

"Woah..." Kiba said in awe as he looked around the chakra fox that they were creating, Ino was staring in shock at the the feeling of power coursing through her. "Now, we need to be careful not to lose control of our anger, if we do that we will enter the second stage of turning into the fox, then after that there's not really a way to avoid the third, fourth, and then final stages." Naruto said as he turned around, now, what did you use while in this form?" He asked, watching as the two tried to remember, before they share a joined nod. "W-We don't remember..." Kiba stays nervously, as he starts rubbing the back of his neck. "Everything between us opening our eyes and seeing the cloak and waiting for you to wake up is a blur." Ino admitted before she as well took up a look of nervousness. "Well, why don't we continue this tomorrow, I'm hungry and am wanting some-" Ino and Kiba shared a look before looking towards Naruto. "Ramen right?" They ask in sync, causing after a few moments the three of them to burst out laughing.

"Well, you two wanna come with me?" Naruto asked , still giggling from the laughing fit the three of them had. "Sure, I ain't got nothing better to do." Kiba says, before standing up and reversing the cloak. **(A/N: In my story the way to do it is to think of your happiest moment, in this case; Kiba's is when he got Akamaru, Ino's is when -Even though she won't admit it- she and Sakura became friends again, and Naruto is of course when he was able to graduate from the academy.)** "I need to go meet up with Asuma-Sensei, Shikamaru, and Chouji, but knowing you two you'll still be eating by the time the meeting is over." Ino teased as she deactivated the cloak as well. " _HEY_!" The two being teased screamed, grinning as they began chasing after the teaser, the three of them laughing without a care in the world.

"Get back here!" Naruto laughed as he tried to catch up to Ino, Ino simply began to run faster, using the familiar terrain to her advantage. "Caught you." Kiba announced as he jumped on top of her and held her arms down. "Good going Kiba." Naruto said as he caught up. "And now, time for your punishment Ino." Naruto announced as he started flexing his fingers and walking closer, her eyes widened as she realized "No, no, not tha-Hahahahaha!" She was cut off by her own laughter as the tickling had commenced.

"I want to get in on this too!" Kiba stated as he started tickling her sides, this simply caused her to laugh harder and louder. "Stop-hahaha-it-hahaha-you guys-hahaha!" She struggled to speak as she started struggling to breathe. "I can't breathe-hahahahaha!" She laughed out, gasping for breath when the tickling assault had finished, "Well, let's go Kiba!" Naruto announced as he got up, holding his hand out for Kiba to take a hold of. "Alright." He said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and stood up, the were a fair distance away when they heard Ino call out. "Be safe on your date you two!" She took off running before either of them could react.

* * *

"Can you believe Ino Naruto?"Kiba asked as he, Akamaru, and Naruto walked into the village, Akamaru growling at any villagers who gave Naruto a look of disgust, this continued until the three of them reached Ichiraku's, Naruto and Kiba headed in while Akamaru sat outside and kept an eye on every passing villager. "I know right, she acts like we don't know that she has a crush on somebody." Naruto sighed, ordering two bowls of his usual, "Can I have a bowl with the chewiest meat you have." Kiba stated. "Three bowls of Miso-pork it is then." Teuchi said as he motioned to his daughter to help him. "But, you can't blame her, she does have a knack for getting people together, I mean, after Temari finished her business here in the village, Ino managed to convince her and Shikamaru to go out on a date, and I bet it was a good one from how Shikamaru was smiling afterwards." Kiba finished, "Arigato." Kiba said as he grabbed his chopsticks and grabbed some noodles and blew into them. "I mean, its like she has this sixth sense or something when it comes to love, and to be honest it's freaking terrifying." Kiba admits, going in for a second bit of the ramen.

"You sure, that isn't how I remember her." Naruto says, words muffled from his mouth being full. "Yes Naruto, I'm sure." Kiba grins, just then a villager walks in and mumbles something under his breath (Can't believe this place serves a demon like him.) as he takes a seat at the far end of the counter, Kiba was only able to hear it due to his heightened senses, he was about to get up and scold the person when he felt Naruto grab his arm. "Don't, I'm used to it." He says, Kiba looking between the rude man and Naruto, before finally sitting back down. "Yeah well, you shouldn't have to be." is all Kiba says as he goes back to eating his ramen. "Thanks Kiba..." Naruto whispers soft enough for Kiba not to hear.

* * *

 _ **"Naruto, as much as I hate to admit it, the young Inuzuka is right."**_ The Kyuubi says as he stares out of the cage he's being held in. "I know Kyuubi, but I don't want him to be dragged into this, it's as Inoichi said, if they spend too much time around me, then the villagers will start treating them like how they treat me, and I don't want that." Naruto says as he sits down onto his bed, for the past few months hes realized that he could talk to the fox without traveling into the seal, and during the time he's been talking to the fox, they had become close, don't get him wrong, the fox is still trying to escape, but he's not as hostile anymore and willingly gives Naruto control of up to the three tails mode. _**"Naruto, you need to calm down, and don't focus on what others think, he's your friend, and so are the others, so what the village treats them, you shouldn't even care about it."**_ Naruto reflected back to all the times that his friends had helped him out

* * *

 _Memory 1_

* * *

 _"Hey blonde, why don't you give up on becoming a Ninja, it's obvious that you're horrible at it, you can't even create a proper clone!" A brunette in the classroom said, they had been tormenting him throughout all three of his years in the academy, "I will too!" Naruto spoke up, the brunette stepped back at the sudden bravery in the blonds words "I will never give up, because if I do I will never become Hokage!" Naruto screamed as he looked up._

 _"Become Hokage?" The Brunette asked, features clearly struggling to hold in laughter. "Like you could ever become Hokage, you're the dead last of the class, you hold as much of a chance becoming Hokage as a Goldfish." Said Brunette scowls and raises her fist at Naruto, she swings it, Naruto closing his eyes bracing for impact, but it never came..._

 _"You leave him alone..." He heard somebody say, when Naruto opened his eyes, they instantly stared in shock "K-Kiba?" Naruto stuttered when he saw the dog boy holding onto the brunette's hand_

 _"What did you just say?" She growled, Kiba simply tightened his hold on her fist, "I said," Kiba began, looking up with rage in his eyes. "leave him alone." He finished and pushed her back, she falls as her eyes widen, "Y-You're a Fox lover!" She accused, Kiba began grinning, "Call me Fox lover all you want, I'm just defending a friend, plus why would I be a fox lover, I don't see any foxes around." Kiba stated casually, he turned around and offered out his hand. "You okay Naruto?" Kiba asked as Naruto took his hand and stood up._

 _"I'm fine Kiba..." Naruto trailed off as he looks away, hiding his embarrassment and tears threatening to fall. "Thanks..." He says as he begins walking away, oblivious to the concern and worry present in the dog boy's features._

* * *

"He helped me, even though he knew that it happened often." Naruto smiles sadly **_"He did defend you, and that was just one time, I saw how he looked at you when you failed to get the Uchiha brat, he was worried."_** Naruto looked towards the ceiling "Thanks Nine-Tails." Naruto says as he remembers a time that Ino had helped him out.

* * *

 _Memory 2_

* * *

 _"Why don't you give up!" A Rouge Hidden Cloud Ninja called out, Naruto had been out on a solo mission, it was supposed to be simple, retrieve the package and get it safely back to the Hidden Leaf, but as all missions Naruto was on, this one ended up not being simple anymore._

 _"No, because this package will be getting back to the Hidden Leaf Village!" Naruto said, clutching his left arm, looking down at it he noticed the cut hadn't been healing up fast enough, so it still hurt like a mother, suddenly a shuriken flew by his face, missing him by an inch. "You better hand over the scroll boy." The ninja growled dangerously, Naruto was slightly starting to feel the effects of the poison from the kunai that had scratched his arm._

 _"Naruto!" He heard somebody call out, when he looked behind him he saw Team Asuma jumping over and in front of him. "Ino, you get Naruto out of here." Shikamaru ordered, Ino nodded and grabbed Naruto, rushing away from the scene of the battle as the clash of Kunai could be heard._

 _"Naruto, we have to go." Ino stated, looking behind her just as Naruto fell over, "Naruto!" She cried out, catching him before he hit the ground, she looked him over to see the injury that caused him to pass out, when she discovered it her eyes widened as she gasped. "This is..." She trailed off as she pulled out a vial, "Good thing I've been training to create antidote's." She pulled off the cork and forced Naruto to swallow it. "There, he should wake up within the hour," She said to herself. "I mean, if the poison hadn't done too much damage to his vital's." Ino once again muttered to herself, she picked Naruto up and slung one of his arms over her shoulder. "Let's get you back to the Village." She stated, worry starting to appear on her features._

* * *

"She made sure I was able to get back to the village, she made sure that my mission was successful because Granny Tsunade was worried since I hadn't gotten back, and because it was days after I had supposed to have been back." Naruto said, another sad smile gracing his features.

 ** _"It's obvious that those people care about you."_** Nine-Tails said, as he lied down on the floor of his cage. "I understand Kyuubi, but, it's just ten people in the village." Naruto said, closing his eyes and getting ready for bed. "Oh, before I forget." Naruto stated suddenly. "Ino and Kiba can both use your chakra, did you have something to do with that?" Naruto asked, the Fox sighed and sat back up. **_"Yes I did, it was while I was being sucked out of you, I know the true purpose of the Gedo Statue, and I was willing to do anything to remain safe, even transfer some of my being into more vessels."_** "You can do that?" Naruto asked surprised. _**"Yes, I can, I just don't do it often, because whenever I do I sacrifice a tail worth of chakra, and right now, I am six tails worth short, don't worry, the chakra replenishes quickly, but right now there are versions of me deep within the mutt, Inuzuka, and Yamanaka, don't worry though, unlike with a jinchuriki, if the chakra gets extracted the host won't die, they will simply feel extremely exhausted, and most of all, the best part is, is that if in the off chance the chakra gets extracted, there will always be a small portion hidden away, meaning that if something happens to the me within them, there will be a small fraction left to replenish itself and reform into a full Nine-Tails. "**_ The Nine-Tails finished, Naruto was now utterly devastated, now he wasn't the only one within the village to hold a demon within him any more, now Ino and Kiba both hold the fox as well.

 _ **"You should get some rest Naruto, I'll tell you more about t tomorrow."**_ The Nine-Tails said as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 _Nightmare_

* * *

 _"Go Die You Nine-Tailed Bastards!" A random villager yelled as he threw a stone at Ino. "We don't want you here!" Another one yelled as she threw a stone at Kiba "Naruto, this is all your fault..." Tsume announced as she appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "You're the reason Ino is now treated like this..." Inoichi said as he too appeared out of nowhere._

 _"Naruto, I want you nowhere near my family ever again." Tsume said as she tore the ring from his finger. "Same thing here." Inoichi said as he tore the necklace from Naruto's neck, when he turned to Ino and Kiba he saw the same hatred that the villagers give him everyday in their eyes. "We never should have agreed to be on a team with you." Kiba said as he held up his gloved hand. "I can't believe you really thought it was a good idea to team up with you, its obvious that my only team is the Ino-Shika-Cho formation." Ino said as she too held up her gloved hand, they both pulled off the glove and raised a Kunai and cut into the flesh of their hand, cutting away a deep enough chunk to where once Ino used her Medical Ninjutsu the wound would repair itself, but the tattoo would not._

 _"You're next Naruto." Tsume says as she grabs and cuts the same deep chunk from his hand as Kiba and Ino's. "This means goodbye Naruto, we hope you enjoy your life of loneliness and seclusion." The four said in sync as they started to fade from his view._

* * *

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat, checking his hand to make sure the chunk had not really been cut, sighing in relief when he saw the missing tattoo on his hand, untouched. "I need to stop that from actually happening." Naruto murmured to himself "Hey kyuubi, would it be painful for you to remove the chakra from them?" Naruto asked as he sat over the side of his bed. _**"It'll be very painful, about as painful as it was for you to be getting me ripped out of you."**_ The Fox said, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Would it be painful if you did it while they were sleeping?" He asked, the foxes suspicions had been confirmed. **_"Naruto, whether they're asleep or not, they will feel it, if I forcibly remove it, it will be like ripping their chakra points from their bodies, the only way I can do it without hurting them is if they die."_** Kyuubi confirmed, Naruto now having a look of sadness. "Oh, well, I guess I'll just avoid them from now on." Naruto whispered, a lone tear slipping down his cheek.

 ** _'Naruto, I know what you're going through, because for the first month of being my host, Kushina had gone through the same thing, and as much as I hated her, I still worried, and I will do the same for you.'_** The Fox watched from his cage as Naruto started getting ready for the day.


End file.
